scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (ride)
The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera was a simulator ride at Universal Studios Florida, featuring eight minutes of original content, roughly four of which was in the format of a traditional and computer animated cartoon. Debuting with a soft opening on May 1, 1990, it operated for over twelve years, being closed October 20, 2002 and replaced by a Nickelodeon-based attraction. For a few years following its departure from Universal Studios Florida, the ride/film would appear in Paramount Parks (including Canada's Wonderland), as well as Kentucky Kingdom and Dollywood. It would also appear at The Park at MOA, as Yogi's Big Rescue, and at Pigeon Forge, as Yogi's Wild Ride. Often credited as the first theme park attraction with ride film predominantly composed of computer animation, as of 2020, it remains the only theme park attraction to feature Shaggy and Scooby-Doo purely in animated form. Premise Riders team with Yogi Bear to rescue Elroy Jetson from Dick Dastardly. Synopsis During the pre-show, William Hanna and Joe Barbera discuss traditional and computer animation techniques, during which time Elroy Jetson is drawn to life and Dick Dastardly's spaceship is displayed. Emerging from within the ship with Muttley, Dastardly requests a role in the next Hanna-Barbera project, but is told that The Jetsons are next, followed by The Flintstones and Scooby-Doo. Thus, Dastardly kidnaps Elroy, vowing to take him where he won't be found, so nobody will be able to star in the next project. Yogi and Boo Boo leap into action, joining the ride guests in a rocket ship to save Elroy. As the ride begins, the rocket ship is launched via a giant slingshot, but is given too much force and instead travels back in time to Bedrock. Catching up to Dastardly in the city, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble end up becoming part of the chase by accident. When Dastardly veers upwards, the rocket follows, flying through a vortex in the skies. Both Dastardly and the riders are spit out into a cemetery in the middle of the night, where they nearly collide with the Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo lead the riders into a castle and encounter ghosts as they search for Dastardly. Once he's found, the riders chase him through another vortex, leaving Shaggy and Scooby hanging from a chandelier. This vortex spits the riders out into Orbit City where Elroy's parents, George and Jane, join in the chase. Dastardly is followed into the amusement park, Coney Skyland, and onto roller coaster tracks. After going down a steep drop, Rosie the Robot grabs Dastardly and Muttley from their ship, allowing George to save Elroy. Cops arrive on the scene and put the villains in a flying jail cell, as the riders head back home through another vortex. Back at their home base, the rocket crash lands on a giant inflatable bumper that reads "END" and Yogi pulls a light switch, sending the screen to black. Characters Main characters: * Elroy Jetson * Yogi Bear Supporting characters: * William Hanna * Joseph Barbera * Boo Boo Bear * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Rosie the Robot Villains: * Dick Dastardly * Muttley Other characters: * Wilma Flintstone * Betty Rubble * Pebbles Flintstone * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Mr. Slate * Ghost duo * Landing strip robots * Future cops Locations * Bedrock ** Slate Rock and Gravel Company * Haunted Castle ** Cemetery * Orbit City ** Coney Skyland * Hanna-Barbera Studios * Rocket landing strip Objects * Giant slingshot * Canopy bed * Chandelier * Muttley's items ** Fishing pole ** Giant catcher's mitt ** Giant fly swatter ** Umbrella * Flying jail cell * Inflatable "END" bumper Vehicles * Dick Dastardly's spaceship * Rocket ship * Fred Flintstone's car * The Mystery Machine * The Jetsons' flying saucer * Prehistoric cars * Woolly mammoth fire truck * Flying cars of the future Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Director, Mario Kamberg, and producer, Sherry McKenna, appeared in animated cameos outside of Mario's restaurant in Bedrock, raising glasses to the riders. * Amongst activities available for guests leaving the ride was a photo-op with a Scooby-Doo costumed character, who stood in front of a haunted castle backdrop, featuring an image of one of the Green Ghosts. Cultural references * Coney Skyland is a play on the name "Coney Island", an area of New York City known for its amusement parks and entertainment. Miscellaneous * "Zoinks" count: 1. Quotes }} Category:Browse